1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal magnet and a motor using the same.
2. Related Background Art
Metal magnets, such as a rare earth magnet, may face problems such as corrosion or abrasion, caused by the environment where they are used. Because of this, the metal magnets are provided with a coating layer to protect the surface. As the coating layers, various materials, such as a plated film or a resin film, can be used according to the use of the metal magnets and required characteristics.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H 9-7810 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) proposes coating the surface of a magnet body by laminating a metal-plated layer having a low Vickers hardness and a metal coating layer having a higher Vickers hardness than the metal-plated layer in order to improve the corrosion resistance of an R—Fe—B based rare earth magnet (where R is a at least one kind of rare earth element that contains yttrium).